


Just Fine

by catspyjamas21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Honestly what more do i have to say, James sorts out everything, M/M, Sirius is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspyjamas21/pseuds/catspyjamas21
Summary: Sirius realises exactly how he feels about Remus. And, being Sirius, he has no idea how to handle it.





	

They're in transfiguration, it's fifth year. Remus is struggling a bit over turning sirius’ eyebrows pink.  
He knows the theory, of course, read up on it whilst recuperating from the last moon, but it just...isn't working. Ugh. He tries again, fails, and making a displeased sound in the back of his throat, he chucks his wand on the desk and starts rolling up his sleeves.  
So intent as Remus is on perfecting the spell, he doesn't notice Sirius’ eyes widening minutely and his cheeks flushing slightly. Sirius opens his mouth - to offer encouragement, he tells himself - but all that comes out is a slightly strangled “ahhhagm,”.  
Oh for the love of merlin and his sweet saggy bollocks. All Remus had even done was roll up his shirtsleeves, Sirius had no idea why it rendered him incapable of acting like a normal person. Heaven knows he's managed it under much more trying circumstances.  
“Pads?” Remus asks. He's stopped trying the spell now, is looking at Sirius concernedly, possibly has asked him several questions. Sirius has no clue. “I said, are you alright? You look like you've had a bludger to the head,”  
Sirius gives himself a mental shake. This is ridiculous! It's just Moony. He's used to being much closer to him than this. They cuddle all the fucking time; he's so warm, a big blanket of person despite his skinny frame. Well, maybe not skinny, Sirius thinks, eyes dropping down to Remus’ forearms. More like lean. Merlin knows he's strong, their tickle fights in first year proved that. Absentmindedly, he wonders what it would like to be pinned to the bed by Moony now..  
“Yep! I'm fine! Perfect! Absolutely smashing, Remus!” Sirius says, jerking his eyes up to Remus’ face. Which was a mistake. He knows what he looks like inside and out, pretty much down to every freckle, but dear Morgana his eyes are doing something funny to Sirius’ insides.  
“Are you sure? I've never actually seen you act like this before,” Remus touches his arm lightly to emphasise his point, and oh god Sirius had never been more hyperaware of anything in his whole entire life, this made that snog with Marlene at the last party look like Slughorn’s underwear and all Remus had done was put his hand on his arm. Why was he feeling like this?  
“I'm sure, it's fine! I think I'm just a bit under the weather Moons, that's it,” Sirius squeaks, barely daring to move. “Now come on, you've got to turn my eyebrows pink yet, you prat,”  
Remus raises an eyebrow disbelievingly, but accepts his hint to move on and returns to the spell, taking his hand off Sirius’ arm.  
Sirius feels like he can breathe again. He simultaneously wants to run into Remus’ arms and - and - well, fuck, he has no idea what he wants to do, but he knows it probably wouldn't be all that PG, or acceptable in a classroom - and run far far away, live in a cave as a hermit with the bears and push these strange new feelings all the way to the moon. Speaking of moons, Moony’s tongue is poking out slightly, caught between his teeth as he tries again at the spell, and Sirius thinks he's going to combust. Especially when a fluffy almost-curl falls against Moony’s forehead. Merlin’s arse. If he doesn’t get out of here soon he’s going to do something stupid like rush forward and kiss the bastard, hands tugging in his fluffy soft hair, pink eyebrows and the class full of students be damned.  
Except, well, that would be stupid. A colossal mistake. Because, sure, Remus isn't exactly into girls, but it didn't mean he would be into him. And he loves what they have now, how much Remus trusts him and lets him sleep in his bed around the full moon or when either of them are sad, as Padfoot or human, how comfortable they are with eachother, how they cuddle even without James and Peter, how they can sit together in silence for hours with Remus sliding his fingers through Sirius’ hair.  
And Sirius could never lose that. Especially not over some stupid...hormone fuelled urgings. This was just Moony. His Moony. And the look of triumph on his face when he finally changed Sirius’ eyebrows, made Sirius realise that Moony was someone he just couldn't stand to be without. 

 

The thing is, ignoring your newly discovered attraction to one of your best friends (especially when said attraction is the size of possibly a small planet) is really fucking hard. Heh. Pardon the pun. It definitely doesn't help that Sirius usually spends approximately 70% of his time with Moony touching in some way. The mornings after sharing a bed are the worst. Remus’ eyes are sleepy as he slowly blinks them open, his light long eyelashes almost brushing his cheeks, his hair extra fluffy and his lips full and slightly chapped and it's all Sirius can do to avert his eyes and duck his head and stop himself from reaching up and kissing him all over his stupid sleepy gorgeous face.  
As Padfoot, it's easier. He doesn't feel the attraction as strongly, he just really loves being around Moony. And Padfoot has always been able to lick Moony all over his stupid gorgeous face without it being weird or sexual, he's just being Padfoot.  
Sometimes he wishes he could be Padfoot all the time. It's a hell of a lot easier to hide a hard on if you don't have one because you're a dog.  
So he stops sharing a bed as a human. He changes into Padfoot almost all of the time. He avoids Remus as much as he can without being suspicious or obvious. Because he's just waiting for this stupid crush to go away, because it will, because nothing will ruin his friendship with Remus, even if right now he has to avoid it a lot of the time.  
Unfortunately, people notice when you avoid them. And then they talk to James about it. And James cannot mind his own sodding business for the life of him.  
He corners him one day after quidditch practice, when Sirius is filling in as a beater, in the locker rooms.  
“Sirius mate, why’re you avoiding Remus?” he tries to say it casually, but Sirius has known James too long and too well to fall for it. He considers telling him, because James is his best friend, but he doesn't want to make it a thing, because it's going to go away soon. He's going to make it go away if it fucking kills him.  
“I'm not, Prongs.” Well okay, he may not be able to talk to James about it, but he can't affect his usual witty comments either.  
James snorts. “Oh, really? Because you run out of the room whenever he enters it, won't do all that gross cuddling with him unless you're Padfoot, won't talk to him alone and go absolutely bright red whenever he touches you, you idiot. He's worried.”  
Shit. “I thought I wasn't being obvious,” he mutters sullenly.  
James looks at him a moment before pushing his glasses up his nose. “Look mate,” he says eventually. “I get that you don't want to talk about it, but Moony’s Moony. He's great at talking about it. You normally talk to him about it all the time. It'll be fine to talk to him. About it.”  
Sirius looks at James incredulously. “It won't be fine to talk to him about it! Not when it is the fact that I'm ridiculously fucking gay for him! And that I've never been this gay for anyone! Ever!”  
Oh. Whoops. Telling James everything is second nature, and this has been bottled up for far too long.  
James’ mouth pops open in surprise, his eyes comically wide. “Ummm. Errr. Have you been gay for other blokes, then?”  
“Well, no,” Sirius says, flustered. “But I haven't exactly been straight for anyone else either. And close your mouth, you look like a fish.”  
James recovers at that, but he still looks disappointed. “I owe Peter ten galleons,” he says.  
“You bet on me being gay?!” Sirius exclaims, outraged (kind of. He would have probably done the same, when he thinks about it, but it's more fun to be outraged).  
“Well, technically you and Moony being gay. Together. Pete’s idea,” James says.  
“Prongs, my love, Moony’s straight. He would have told me if he was anything else.” He's ignoring the tiny stupid bubble of hope in his chest.  
James raises his eyebrows. “Oh, yeah, like the way you told him?” Sirius hits him half-heartedly.  
“It doesn't matter anyway,” he says dejectedly. “I could never lose what we have now. He's too important to me for me to risk it.”  
James, very seriously, cups his face in his hands and leans forward, until their noses are almost touching. “Sirius Orion Padfoot. This is Moony we're talking about. He's quite literally the best person I know, Lily excluded, and he would never let a relationship jeopardise your friendship. Sure, it might be awkward for a while if you break up, but if you give eachother enough time and space, things will be just fine,” he punctuates the last two words with a shake of Sirius’ head, kisses his forehead soundly, and lets go. “And anyway, you two are practically married anyway. It would just be like your friendship now with added kissing.”  
“More than just kissing, I hope,” Sirius mumbles, trying to hide his smile. That little bubble of hope is getting bigger. He can do this! James is right, they would be fine. Moony’s too amazing for them to be anything else.  
“What? Oh. OH. Merlin Pads, just...use protection, yeah? Ugh, ugh, images are haunting me, give a guy some warning, you tosser,” James covers his eyes dramatically with his hands and stumbles onto the bench.  
Sirius smirks. “It’s not exactly like we need protection, neither of us can get pregnant, Prongs,”  
“STDs,” James says, still covering his eyes.  
“Well, I don't know about Moony, but I haven't had sex with anyone else yet, contrary to popular belief, so I am as clean as a whistle,” Sirius says, still smirking. Until a thought occurs to him. What if Moony has had sex? What if he's having sex with someone now?  
No. That would be ridiculous. This is Moony he’s talking about. He lives in jumpers, drinks tea like a man possessed, and spends at least half of his time in the library.  
But then Sirius thinks about the other sides of Remus, his sleepy smiles and stretches in the mornings, that sly grin he gives Sirius when they're pulling James’ or Peter’s leg (the one that makes his stomach do a quadruple flip), and oh sweet merlin and his third nipple the sound Remus makes when he's eating a chocolate bar.  
And good God, this is Moony he's talking about. Of course he'd have sex! And there is literally nothing Sirius can think of that makes him unattractive, not even when he burps the alphabet, or when he farts in his sleep, or the way his hair gets fluffier and fluffier throughout the day. In his opinion, they just make him more attractive, because they make him more Moony.  
Before he can think about what he's doing, Sirius is leaving the locker rooms, running up the stairs to the boys’ dormitory.  
James takes his hands away from his face to see why Sirius hasn't been replying, to find him gone. “Oh fuck,” he mutters. “What's that idiot doing now?”

Sirius bursts into the dormitory, breathless. Pete and Remus are playing exploding snap, and Remus’ hair is standing away from his head and he has soot on his nose. Goddammit, he looks irresistible. Of course someone's had sex with him.  
“Have you had sex with anyone and not told me?” he demands.  
Remus glances, confused, at Pete, who shrugs. “Pads, you know the only girl I'm friends with is Lily, and if I so much as looked at her that way Prongs would murder me within minutes,” he says carefully, like talking to a madman.  
Sirius is not deterred. “How about with boys? Sex with boys?”  
“Ah, um, no,” Remus flushes a bright, brilliant red, looking down. Sirius knows he's not telling him something.  
“Kissing with boys?” he asks, a stone falling slowly through his torso.  
“Well, um, maybe a little bit,” Remus won't take his eyes off the bedspread, won't look at Peter or Sirius, who feels like that stone has suddenly started to crush him. But he doesn't forget his mission.  
“Are you...kissing them now?”  
Remus huffs a laugh. “No, Pads, as you can see,” he softens slightly. “It was a summer fling. I...have feelings for someone else and it wouldn't have been fair. Is this why you were avoiding me?” he raises his gaze to meet Sirius’, his face confused, nervous, amused.  
“What? No! No. Well. Kind of? But not really.” Sirius stammers, floored by his answer. I have feelings for someone else. No. Come on. I have feelings for someone else. Remember what James said. It wouldn't have been fair. Gryffindor courage. “I um. Well. I. Okay. I have this massive, stonking great big crush on you and I didn't want to ruin our friendship but I couldn't handle you being so, so, so you all of the time so I had to avoid you but then, then James talked to me, and he made me see that it wouldn't ruin anything because we're basically a couple and you wouldn't have us not being friends so it would be just fine,” it comes out in a rush, but it's what he wanted to say. Heart pounding, he watches as Remus stands up, a slow, sure smile settling across his face, and walks across to him.  
“For the record,” he says, still smiling, as he slides his hands into Sirius’ hair, “James is right. It's going to be just fine.”  
He kisses Sirius then, slow and sure like his smile, twisting his hands and cupping his neck and caressing his hair until Sirius realises what's going on. Moony’s kissing him! Moony’s gay for him right back! He smiles into the kiss and starts reciprocating, running his hands through Remus’ floof hair and pulls him closer by his shirt.  
They break apart long enough to hear Peter say smugly, “James owes me 10 galleons. Thanks, lads!” as he leaves the dormitory, but they weren’t paying enough attention to hear the door shut. Right now, they wouldn't hear a flock of hippogriffs fly through the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic so.....I hope you like it!!! Come find me on tumblr at the-literal-cats-pyjamas or siriusblackfanclub !! Much love


End file.
